


Mariana's Quinceanera

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place years after Quinceanera, Alex prepares for her daughter's quinceanera much to Justin's dismay.
Relationships: Mason Greyback/Alex Russo
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Mariana Greyback

Birthday: November-17-2014

Species: Human/Wizard/Werewolf Hybrid

Apperance: Mariana has long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She got her looks from her mother Alex. She wears a blue jacket, light orange shirt, a pink necklace, navy blue jeans and black flat shoes.

Personality: Mariana is rebellious and free spirited. She is a nice girl but got angry when it comes to bullying.

Abilities: Spellcasting, Shapeshifting

Likes: Dancing, Playing the guitar, singing

Dislikes: Mean people, someone makes her mad

Actress: Genesis Ochoa


	2. Chapter 2

Justin was sleeping until his phone ringed

'All ready for my daughter's 15th birthday'

Justin texted his sister

'What are you talking about?'

'My daughter's quinceanera it's tomorrow and it's important'

'No problem Alex I got this'

Flashback opens

2008

Justin, Alex and Max were dancing

Flashback closes

'Gigi is so jealous because you have the best quinceanera ever!'

'Ay Dios Mio that's great news but you better not mess it up'

'Si Alex'

'Good'


End file.
